This application claims the benefit of the Korean Application No. P2001-61251 filed on Oct. 4, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing and drying machine, and more particularly to a method for controlling a washing and drying machine, which can improve a drying performance, and save energy.
2. Background of the Related Art
Of the washing machine, removing contaminants from laundry by applying an energy, such as impact and the like, there are a pulsator type washing machine, a drum type washing machine, and an agitator type washing machine depending on a type of energy application to the laundry. That is, the washing is done by applying impacts to the laundry by means of a pulsator, or agitator, or by dropping the laundry by rotating a drum. Moreover, an action of detergent is added thereto, to make the washing done.
In general, the foregoing washing machines only have a washing function for washing laundry, such as clothes, so as to require taking out the laundry from the washing machine and drying under the sun.
Recently, owing to the wide spread apartment living, and change of living patterns, artificial fast drying of washed laundry is required, and to meet such a requirement, dryers are developed. The development of dryer facilitates convenient, and fast dry of the washed laundry.
However, since the dryer has a size similar to the washing machine, installation of the washing machine and the dryer separately requires much space, and inconvenient in that the laundry, once washed, is required to be taken out of the washing machine and put into the dryer, again.
According to this, development of a washing machine having a drying function has been required. Eventually, in a drum type washing machine, a washing machine having a drying function is suggested, in which the laundry is dried in the drum in situ without transferring the laundry after completion of washing. However, the pulsator type or the agitator type washing machine, which in general has a better washing performance, has had no drying function. Accordingly, development of a pulsator type washing machine with a good washing performance and a drying function has been required. Also, even in the pulsator type washing and drying machine, it is preferable that the pulsator type washing and drying machine has an improved drying performance, and can save an energy.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for controlling a washing and drying machine that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling a washing and drying machine, which can improve a drying performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling a washing and drying machine, which can save an energy.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the method for controlling a washing and drying machine includes a pre-heating type drying step for elevating a temperature of an inside of an inner tub to a preset temperature in a state the inner tub is substantially tightly closed, a mixed type drying step for repeating closing/opening of the inner tub while drying laundry in the inner tub, and an air discharging type drying step for drying the laundry in the inner tub in a state the inner tub is substantially opened.
Preferably, the method for controlling a washing and drying machine further includes a cold air type drying step after the air discharging type drying step, for supplying unheated air into the inner tub, and rotating the pulsator.
The pre-heating type drying step preferably includes the steps of rotating the pulsator at a relatively low speed, and rotating the inner tub at a speed low enough not to push the laundry onto an inside wall of the inner tub.
The mixed type drying step preferably includes the steps of (a) rotating the pulsator at a comparatively high speed, and (b) rotating the inner tub at a comparatively high speed, for disentangling the laundry.
The air discharging type drying step preferably includes the steps of (a) rotating the pulsator at a comparatively high speed, and (b) rotating the inner tub at a comparatively high speed, for disentangling the laundry.
The step (a) preferably includes the step of repeating regular and reverse direction rotations of the inner tub at rotation speeds and rotation angles different from each other, respectively.
The step (a) preferably includes the step of driving the pulsator for a time period that becomes shorter as the drying progresses, and the step (b) includes the step of rotating the inner tub at a speed that becomes higher as the drying progresses.
The step (a) preferably includes the step of driving the pulsator for a number of driving times that becomes greater as the drying progresses, and the step (b) includes the step of rotating the inner tub for a number of driving times that becomes greater as the drying progresses.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling a washing and drying machine, having a drying cycle for supplying heated air into an inner tub to dry laundry in the inner tub, wherein the drying cycle includes a plurality of drying steps each having the steps of rotating a pulsator for a preset time period, and rotating the inner tub for a preset time period in regular and reverse directions, for enhancing flow of the laundry.
The drying step preferably includes the steps of driving the pulsator for a time period that becomes shorter as the drying progresses, and rotating the inner tub at a speed that becomes higher as the drying progresses.
The drying step preferably includes the steps of driving the pulsator for a number of driving times that becomes greater as the drying progresses, and rotating the inner tub for a number of driving times that becomes greater as the drying progresses.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.